geometry_dash_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 3.0
Geometry Dash 3.0 is one of the milestones of GD, the previous one being 2.0. It contains tons of new content due to being one of the biggest updates. Oct 11th 2167 Update 3.0 description Well, well, well! It's Geometry Dash 3.0! * New levels: “Ichor”, "Crystal Corrpution" "Ludicrous Speed" "Battle Born" and "Medusa"! (< only at exavolta shop) * 39 new backgrounds and grounds. * Improvements to GDTV! you can now post it to other places like your camera album, messages, and even Instagram! * New mode: Dinosaur! Jumps much higher than the robot!, Fairy! Ship mechanics selected abilities just that... Disclaimer : Fairy is gaey! unless icon kit changes gives different abilities * Lootboxes! there's 7 varies of lootboxes : Trash, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Very Rare, Mystic, Legendary! * Turbo mode! Levels go x4 faster than normal! * Major editor improvements! * Secrets...ehehehe.... * New Theme! * New Huuuge Feature! Boss Taming * New Difficulties: Peasy, Amateur, Moderate, Very Hard, Even Harder, Extreme, Peasy Demon, Amateur Demon, Moderate Demon, Very Hard Demon, Harder Demon, Even Harder Demon, Insaner Demon, Supreme Demon, Hell Demon, Ultra Demon, Legendary Demon, Impossible Demon,Merciless Demon, Tusuegra Demon, Buffed Tusuegra Demon, Silent Demon, Buffed Silent Demon, N/A Demon. * New demon key: "Rainbow Key"! * New gauntlet:"Hell gauntlet" "Infinity Gauntlet" "Cyclone Gauntlet" and "Industry Gauntlet"! * New vault: Starlight! and Lustbath! *New Realms "The Rapture"! *Convert your Images (supports png jpg/jpeg) to objects! * Simulate collect coin in Practice Mode. * Pencil Tool! * Animation Tool! * New Collab Veryfying System! * New currency: Verify Points! * New verify leaderboard! * New Texture Pack by RobTop: Future Pack; you can change to that textrue pack or change to normal * Better Servers! * Better Screen Recorders! * Texture Pack Installer! * New feature system! * New Demon Leaderboard! * View info about player! * Emoticons! * New rating system: Promoted Levels! * In-Game Streaming. * More Social Profile Buttons for Twitch, Twitter, Discord, Instagram, Facebook, etc. * You can put all signs and letters in profile, levels, chat, etc. * Block Button in comments. * Mute Button in comments. (10m, 20m, 50m, 1h, 5h, 1d, etc.) * Improved level rating difficulty! (actual level difficulty) * B Block that make the springboard not bounce. * Limiter settings. * More edge effects. * Change ground trigger. * Text fonts in comments. * Links in comments. * Chat mode. * Hamburger. * Encrypt your objects with passwords to prevent unnecessary stealers! * Console only triggers. (make the level only be played on mobile, PC, console etc.) * New speeds! 25x speed, 0x speed -1x, -2x speed! * Reverse back portal (place two portals for this to work) * 6th shop! Nirpiv's shop! (that's backwards for Viprin) More creator icons! * and 7th shop! Exavolta Shop! that sells icon kit skin and lootboxes around here, also he's selling electrified/electro stuff and unique staffs and crown (< only requirement) * Triple Jump! Portal or setting! * Extended text deco maximum. Now 50 letters! Category:Updates